LifeGiver
LifeGiver, Duergar Vitalist LifeGiver Duergar Vitalist 1 N Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) Init: +3; Senses: Darkvision 60 ft; Perception +8 Age: 153 (Middle Aged, penalty to physical stats, bonus to mental stats) ---- Defense AC: 14 (Touch: 11, Flat-Footed: 13) HP: 14 Saves: Fort +5, Refl +2, Will +6 ---- Stats Str 9, Dex 12, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 18, Cha 11 Base Attack: +0, CMB: -1, CMD 10 Languages Known: Common, Undercommon, Dwarven ---- Skills - Heal +9 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill +1 Trait +4 Wis) - Knowledge Anatomy +5 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill +1 Int) - Perception +8 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill +4 Wis) Traits - Overprotective (Drawback): If one of your allies should fall unconscious from hit point damage, you take a -2 penalty on attack rolls and skill checks as long as you are farther than 10 feet away from your fallen ally. - Reactionary +2 Initiative - Caretaker +1 Heal - Grounded (Dwarf) +1 Reflex, +2 Acrobatics to Balance Feats - Psionic Body (Psionic). Your mind reinforces your body. When you take this feat, gain +2 Hit Points for each Psionic feat you have (including this one). Whenever you take a new Psionic feat, gain +2 more Hit Points. - Psionic Talent (Bonus Feat - Duergar): +2 Power Points 'Background' For hundreds of years, this sect of Dwarves dug. Entire generations were born, lived, and died without knowing anything else. What they were searching for, few could say. Maybe they themselves didn’t even remember anymore. But digging was what they did. Deep beneath the world, deeper than any mortal soul had any right bening, they found a creature, a slumbering god. Even while it slept, its power was such that it shattered the minds of the entire clan. It changed them, awakening something inside them long since forgotten. These Dwarves became known as the Duergar. While they did not understand what was happening, there was one thing that was clear: They must do everything they can to keep the god sleeping. During a patrol, the Duergar who would later be known as “LifeGiver”, came upon a young Drow who had been pinned under some rocks during a cavein. He knew that by the laws of his people he should kill it, but as the creature begged, he found himself unable to. Instead he healed the young Drow, letting it escape. When he returned to his people, he lead a Drow raiding party right to them. The youngling had been a scout, and he’d fallen right into their trap. While the Duergar were able to fend off the Drow, his life wouldn’t be the same. He’d put his people at risk, and . He was branded with the insult “LifeGiver” and exiled from the Duergar Clan. Knowing full well that the normal Dwarves would never accept him either, LifeGiver set his sights on a world beyond, which he had never seen, and had heard very little of: The surface. The Duergar believe that their "mind powers" had been given to them in order to better keep the god sleeping. Yet on the surface, such powers were more commonplace. LifeGiver heard of this, heard some of what had happened to them, learned they were called "Psionics", and that there was a city specifically for others like him called Phaselis. It was that city that he set his sights on, hoping for a better understanding of this power, where it truly came from, what could be done with it, and maybe some kind of purpose. If the sleeping god had only awakened something in them that lay dormant, rather than giving them something new entirely, perhaps there was a larger purpose. Perhaps he could find others like him. While LifeGiver may intend to gain power/understanding to make a difference back home, I don't expect that to be the way that things go. It's something of a pipe dream in the interim. Duergar are very easy to control, constantly looking for some kind of leader, which is why it was so easy for this group to just dig forever without really questioning it. Given that to go back would almost certainly mean execution, I anticipate that LifeGiver will find some other purpose. ---- Link to Paizo.com Alias Category:Player Character Category:Vitalist Category:Dwarf